Terima Kasih
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Terima kasih kuucapkan atas segala perhatianmu. Kurasa semua kelayakan hidup yang kumiliki sekarang masih tak cukup untuk membalas semua perasaan ibamu. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak akan lagi melihat wajah sedihmu saat menatapku. Setidaknya masa depan cerah telah menjemputku./ sequel "Di Pinggir Jalan itu"/ [warning inside] GrimmRuki and Grimmnell story


BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Terima Kasih © Toyama Ichiru

**Warning : OOC, Typo (sudah saya usahakan untuk menghilangkannya), AU**

**Pairing : Ruki **X** Grimm **X** Nell**

*sequel 'Di Pinggir Jalan itu'*

.

.

_Roda dunia... Putaran roda kehidupan. Katanya roda kehidupan seseorang akan selalu berputar. Namun, nyatanya tak ada putaran dalan roda kehidupanku. Roda kehidupanku telah rusak, tak mampu lagi membawa beban kehidupanku untuk merasakan halusnya dunia ini._

.

.

Tanggal berapa hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba cuaca semakin dingin? Apakah karena pakaianku yang basah oleh keringatku hingga angin dengan mudah meniupnya? Atau memang ada hal lain yang membuat cuaca berubah hari ini?

Kutatap tanganku, sedikit lembab dan berkerut. Pandanganku beralih pada daerah sekelilingku, tanah kotor yang telah tertimbun oleh... salju? Aku mendongak, menatap langit malam yang ternyata telah menjatuhkan butira-butiran salju putih.

"Hah..." Mulutku menghelakan napas pelan, membuat asap putih yang mengepul di depan wajahku. Oh... aku mengerti. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menyadarinya. Apakah karena aku tak pernah lagi memikirkan kehidupanku? Atau karena aku tak punya kalender untuk mengecek musim?

Mataku kembali awas, melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan melewati tempatku duduk sekarang. Tanganku bergerak memegang kaleng kosong di sebelah tubuhku, lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya pada semen di bawahku. Ketukan yang menciptakan suara bising yang menarik perhatian orang-orang itu.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, hingga topi jaketku yang lusuh berhasil menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku melirik orang-orang itu, mereka melempar beberapa recehan padaku. Cepat-cepat kuambil recehan itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam saku celanaku.

Inilah hari-hariku, duduk bersandar pada dinding apartemen bekas tak terpakai. Berbekal kaleng minuman bekas yang sudah berkarat aku mengemis setiap harinya. Meminta sepeser uang pada orang-orang yang berjalan melewatiku. Satu dolar pun terkadang sulit kudapat, tapi kalaupun aku bisa mendapatkanya, uang-uang itu hanya bisa mengisi perutku untuk 2-3 hari saja. Yah.. lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Salju semakin banyak menimbun tempat ini, membuatku terpaksa harus bersembunyi di dalam kardus yang tadi siang kuminta dari toko kue di ujung jalan ini. Tak cukup memang untuk menahan hawa dingin musim ini, tapi inilah satu-satunya benda yang bisa melindungiku.

Kugosok kedua tanganku, menciptakan rasa hangat sebisa mungkin –agar aku tak mati kedinginan di sini. Ah.. mati? Kurasa itu hal paling indah yang pernah kurencanakan. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan lapar seperti ini. Besok aku akan membeli beberapa roti untuk mengisi perutku.

Tanganku bergerak merogoh saku celanaku, menghitung recehan-recehan itu satu persatu. "Delapan puluh empat sen?" lirihku. Kurasa cukup untuk membeli sepotong roti tawar.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Roti itu kulahap rakus, menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Mengisi perutku yang sedari kemarin tak mau berhenti meraung. Fajar baru saja menyingsing, tapi karena tempat aku tinggal berada di antara gedung-gedung bekas yang tinggi, cahaya matahari tak dapat menjangkauku.

Aku menjilati jariku, mencicipi sisa rempah dan juga kotornya tanganku yang membuat lidahku menjadi pahit. Yah, daripada menyisakannya walaupun sedikit, lebih baik kumakan, bukan?

Aku menghela napas pelan, lagi-lagi membuat kepulan asap putih di depan wajahku. Dan seiring menghilangnya asap itu, aku dapat mencium bau mulutku sendiri. Heh... bayangkan betapa busuknya baunya. Tentu saja, itu wajar... aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mandi. Itu bisa saja satu minggu yang lalu, atau bahkan 1 bulan yang lalu. Yah, siapa peduli? Ini kehidupanku.

Seperti biasa, hari ini tak banyak hal yang _bisa_ kukerjakan. Duduk, melihat orang lalu lalang, atau sekedar berkeliling kota New York dan merasakan himpitan di jalanan. Tak jarang aku kembali ke tempatku berteduh dengan beberapa lebam di wajah. Itu karena banyaknya berandalan yang tak suka denganku. Alasannya hanyalah untuk mencari kesenangan dengan berkelahi denganku yang sebenarnya adalah mantan ketuang _gang_ di sini. Yah... mantan ketua. Aku dibuang setelah mereka tahu aku tangan kiriku patah dan tak sanggup lagi berkelahi. Tak ada lagi kawan dalam kamusku, hanya ada lawan yang haus darah. Lawan yang menginginkan setidaknya satu tetes darah jatuh di tangannya, lawan yang menginginkan kematianku di dunia ini.

Setelah puas menghajar beberapa berandal –dengan sebelah tangan– akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali meringkuk di dalam kardusku, menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai menyerang pada lengan atas tangan kiriku. Oh sial, rasa nyeri itu terus saja muncul. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun ini terjadi, tapi kenapa tidak bisa hilang? Seseorang hanya memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang terbuat dari alluminium. Patah tulang, aku dapat memakluminya, tapi tak pernah kusangka akan ada efek berkelanjutan seperti ini.

Aku merasa suasana semakin gelap dan dingin. Kesunyian perlahan menyerang, membuatku mulai berdecih kesal. Sudah saatnya aku keluar dan membiarkan orang-orang menatapku iba, lalu merogoh saku mantel mereka hanya untuk beberapa sen tak berguna. Tapi, suasana dingin ini tak mendukung, kurasa aku harus mengais sampah di tong sampah untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatku.

Kakiku melangkah gontai, berjalan menuju tong sampah besar di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari kardus rumahku. Tangan kananku mulai bergerak kasar di dalamnya, mataku terus berusaha memperhatikan setiap benda yang singgah di telapak tanganku. Buku bekas. Makanan buangan. Kantong muntah. Bahkan bangkai tikus pun ada di dalam sini. Dan.. ah... akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah syal biru kotor yang kainnya sudah robek.

"Cukup untuk menghangatkan leherku," lirihku pelan sambil melilitkan syal itu di leherku. Sedikit bau, tapi memang menghangatkanku. Jadi setidaknya bau itu dapat terbayarkan.

Kurapatkan jaketku, menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lilitan syal agar rasa dingin tak jahil menyelinap. Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan tong sampah itu dan kembali duduk di kardus rumahku untuk mengemis.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Angin musim dingin semakin kencang, membuat tubuhku terus saja bergetar tak nyaman. Tak banyak orang yang ingin menyisihkan recehan mereka, yang ada hanya pengangguran mabuk yang meludah dalam kalengku.

Pandanganku menyapu sekitar dan mendapati seorang gadis pendek dengan mantel tebal sedang tercengang di tengah jalan sambil membawa kantong belanja yang besar. Mataku menatapnya sendu. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia hanya diam. Ah... akhirnya dia tersadar saat ada seseorang yang menubruknya.

Gadis mungil itu celingukan, membuatku merasa sedikit lucu melihat tingkahnya. Eh? Tunggu... wajahnya aneh. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Amerika. Apakah dia penghuni negara lain yang datang ke New York. Ah... terserah. Apa hubungannya denganku?

Tanganku mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kaleng ke semen, menciptakan bunyi bising yang mulai menarik perhatian gadis itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, semakin menenggelamkannya pada topi jaket dan syalku –berusaha menutupi wajah kotorku dari gadis yang jujur... kuakui kecantikannya.

Mataku melirik gadis itu jahil, ia sedang memperhatikanku, lalu mulai merogoh saku mantelnya. Ah... ini yang kutunggu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku, lalu melempar beberapa recehan dan dengan cepat aku mengambilnya. Bagus, aku dapat lima puluh sen. Kumasukkan recehan itu dan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk kalengku.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu datang lagi menemuiku. Setiap malam ia datang dan menyisihkan uangnya padaku. Terkadang hanya beberapa receh, tapi terkadang ia memberikanku beberapa dolar yang benar-benar mengisi perutku. Bahkan ia sering memberikan roti tawar pembeliannya padaku.

"Hei..." Malam ini tak hanya gadis itu yang memberikanku uang, ada seorang perempuan cantik yang kini memanggilku. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar cantik, dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ dan tubuh indahnya itu ia berjongkok di depanku. Menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lembut. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"Tidakkah kau merasa di sini dingin?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi dia hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan campuri urusan orang," sahutku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kalengku. Beberapa orang mulai melempar recehan, membuatku langsung dengan sigap menyimpannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah... kuberikan syal hijau ini. Ini masih baru, kuharap kau menyukainya." Gadis itu melepas syal hijau di lehernya, lalu perlahan melilitkannya di leherku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tercengang dengan gigi yang terus bergemelutuk kedinginan dan membiarkan gadis itu berdiri sambil melempar beberapa receh dalam kalengku.

Kugenggam syal di leherku. "Hangat," lirihku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lilitan itu, lalu mulai kembali mengetuk-ngetuk kalengku.

(...)

Apakah ini keberuntungan? Atau memang gadis-gadis itu menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Entah sudah berapa hari mereka datang ke tempatku, memberikanku uang dan makanan. Berjongkok di depanku hanya sekedar untuk menyapaku dan meneliti wajah kotorku.

Malam ini, gadis mungil itulah yang benar-benar membuat interaksi padaku. Aku sedikit bingung, apa alasanku begitu peduli padanya (begitu juga sebaliknya). Ia memberikanku sepotong roti dan kulahap rakus roti itu. Tak peduli seberapa jijiknya orang menatapku, tak peduli seberapa kotornya tanganku, yang jelas aku bisa mengisi perutku.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya gadis itu. Mata biruku menatapnya, tak ada ekspresi, tetap datar dan tenang. Aku memang tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain kedataran.

Kukunyah cepat roti di mulutku, lalu kembali menyumpalnya dengan satu gigit, "Ya," jawabku dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya yang mulai berjongkok di depanku.

"Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal," kembali aku menjawab tenang.

"Tidakkah kau berniat pergi ke penampungan?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Tak ada gunanya aku ke sana," aku tetap memberikan jawaban tenang. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Tak ada gunanya bagi seorang perempuan sepertimu mengasihaniku. Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi, sebentar lagi akan berakhir," sedikit intonasi marah kugunakan, namun suara parauku itu malah terdengar seperti ketakutan. Ah... menyedihkan sekali.

"Aku ingin membantumu," jawabnya mantap. Kutatap wajahnya dan menghentikan kunyahanku. Ia sedang tersenyum dengan iris _amethyst_nya yang berkilau itu. Sesaat aku terpana oleh kecantikannya, namun aku cepat tersadar dan kembali melahap kue di tanganku.

"Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu," jawabku cepat. "Hidupku ini sama saja dengan sampah. Tak ada keluarga dan teman."

"_Please, let me help you_," pintanya. Aku mengabaikan kalimat itu. Tidak.. terima kasih, setidaknya aku masih tahu apa namanya sopan santun. Setidaknya aku tahu apa namanya etiket. Aku tak mau terus dikasihani, tapi perjuangan tak akan muncul lagi dalam hidupku. Dan lagi... sepertinya aku sudah merepotkan gadis ini terlalu banyak.

Dengan tangan kananku, aku mulai meminta sepeser uang pada orang yang lalu lalang di depanku. Dan membiarkan gadis itu menghela napas pelan, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

Tak lama setelah itu, gadis berambut _tosca_ itu kembali datang. Ia datang tak sendiri dan kini mengendarai sebuah mobil. Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya, aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku. Apa yang mau ia lakukan di sini?

"Hei..." panggilnya pelan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya tenang.

"_What's up_?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum, lalu berjongkok di depanku. Kulihat ada dua orang berpakaian tebal di belakangnya, seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat dan laki-laki yang terus tersenyum –memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya pelan, aku hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan memakan roti dari gadis tadi yang masih tersisa.

"Aku pemilik Penampungan Las Noches. Penampungan yang ada di sebelah utara kota New York," jawabnya. Ia tak menghilangkan senyumannya dan tetap menatapku lembut. Tubuhku tersentak pelan mendengar jawabannya itu. Oh.. aku tahu. Dia adalah orang yang rela berkeliling kota New York hanya untuk mencari gelandangan dan membantu mereka. Yah, seperti aku.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanyaku. Aku menjilati jari-jariku dan mulai menatapnya –berusaha fokus akan niatnya kali ini.

"Maukah kau masuk ke sana. Di sana lebih baik. Kau bisa menyusun hidupmu di sana. Aku akan membantumu. Percayalah!" sahutnya mantap. Hanya diam, itu jawaban yang kuberikan. Rasanya aku ingin menelan habis seluruh liur yang menggumpal di mulutku, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menelannya dengan normal. Tidak... tidak mungkin aku tergiur akan penawaran itu.

"Tak perlu kau jawab sekarang. Malam natal nanti aku akan datang dan menjemputmu. Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang bagus. Karena aku... sudah lama mengulurkan tanganku padamu," sahutnya. Ia berdiri, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan dua orang laki-laki itu. Pelan, mobil itu melaju di jalanan sepi ini.

Kepalaku tertunduk dan otakku mulai memutar semua memori hariku. Memilih antara dua pilihan. Berubah atau tidak. Ini kesempatanku berubah, tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak mau pergi ke penampungan? Tidak... ini kesempatan yang bagus. Kurasa perempuan itu telah berusaha memperbaiki roda kehidupanku yang rusak.

Ya... perempuan itu benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa rasa kesepian telah mengalir dalam tubuhku? Entah sudah berapa hari gadis mungil itu tak menemuiku. Perasaan yang terus kualami ini... apakah rindu? Cheh... bagaimana bisa aku merindukan gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa setiap malam aku terus menunggu kehadirannya dari ujung gang jalanan ini? Bagaimana bisa aku... merasa kesepian akan hilangnya kehadirannya?

Apakah karena perasaan serakahku akan dirinya yang setiap malam memberikanku uang dan roti? Apakah karena kecantikan wajahnya itu? Atau mungkin... perasaan bersalah? Ya, kurasa iya. Perasaan bersalah karena aku telah lancang menepis uluran tangannya. Itu benar... gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang menemukanku dalam gelapnya kehidupan dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Berusaha menarikku ke dalam dunia penuh cahaya. Bukanlah perempuan berambut hijau _tosca_ itu yang menolongku, tapi gadis ini.

Kini aku sadar apa yang membuatku merasa tergiur untuk tinggal ke penampungan. Itu semua adalah gejolak perasaanku yang tak ingin merepotkan gadis itu lebih lama. Perasaanku yang tak ingin lagi melihatnya mengiba padaku. Perasaanku yang tak ingin dia merasa khawatir padaku.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan tinggal di penampungan itu. Menata kehidupanku agar bisa lebih baik. Inilah satu-satunya cara aku berterima kasih padanya. Ya, hidup dengan lebih pantas adalah hadiah yang paling bagus untuknya.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Malam natal tiba. Jalanan mulai ramai akan orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan-jalan dan sekedar memperhatikan daerah sekeliling yang dipenuhi hiasan indah. Malam ini, aku akan menjalankan natal terbaik dalam diriku.

Kurapatkan jaketku, menutup seluruh tubuhku agar tak dimasuki angin, menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit rasa dingin dalam tubuhku. Napasku menderu. Rasa dingin telah memacu adrenalinku untuk merasakan kehangatan. Malam ini aku akan berubah. Berubah! Berubah!

Pandanganku menyapu, sebuah mobil hitam melaju pelan di jalanan ini, lalu berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan tempatku berdiri. Kaca mobil itu turun, menampakkan wajah cantik perempuan _tosca_ itu. Ia tersenyum padaku dan dengan terpaksa kubalas senyumannya.

"Kau tak menutupi kepalamu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa rambutmu itu berwarna biru," kekehnya sambil turun dari mobil. Aku berdecih, berjalan mundur lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding apartemen.

"Kau lama," sahutku malas. Aku melemaskan tubuhku, hingga punggungku menggesek dinding itu dan bokongku dengan keras menghantam semen. Perempuan itu masih tetap tersenyum, sedikit membuatku bertanya-tanya '_apakah dia tidak capek terus tersenyum?'_

"Maaf... aku juga menjemput beberapa gelandangan lainnya," lirihnya. Jujur, mendengar kata gelandangan membuat dadaku seakan tertusuk sesuatu. Miris. Sungguh... aku benar-benar laki-laki yang tak pantas untuk dikasihani. Perkataan perempuan ini mengingatkanku akan gadis mungil itu, sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemuinya lagi. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya ia masih belum mau menemuiku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sejenak memikirkan gadis kecil itu ternyata cukup untuk meragukan keputusanku. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku, senyuman penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Kau pasti lebih baik jika tersenyum." Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap si perempuan _tosca _yang masih berdiri itu. "Ah... aku lupa, kita belum berkenalan... aku Nelliel. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank." Ia berujar mantap, membuatku terkekeh.

"Ah... Aku Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," jawabku lesu. Tidak... mengingat gadis mungil itu membuatku semakin lemas. Tidak... perutku... Aku muntah! Entah bagaimana bisa rasanya perutku terasa teraduk dan aku ingin mengeluarkan isinya –sudah!

Nelliel menatapku lesu. "Kau terlalu memikirkannya," lirihnya. "Ayo... sudah saatnya kita pergi." Sebuah tangan terulur di depanku, membuatku tersentak pelan dan tangan itu sepenuhnya mencuri perhatianku. Kudongakkan kepalaku, menatap perempuan bernama Nelliel itu yang masih terus tersenyum, menungguku untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Perlahan, dengan perasaan sakit di dada, aku menjangkau tangan itu dan berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan tenaganya. Aku berdiri! Berdiri! Ya, inilah titik balik kehidupanku. Inilah awalnya perubahan dalam diriku.

Cheh... sampai sekarang pun gadis itu belum muncul. Sial, setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan menatap wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

**(...)**

Akhirnya aku memasuki mobil itu, duduk dengan nyaman dan merasakan penghangat di dalamnya. Sungguh, ini semua menyenangkan. Begitu menggiurkan. Tak mungkin ada yang mau menolaknya.

Kepalaku bergerak lincah, meneliti semua hal dalam mobil ini yang membuatku merasa seakan melayang nyaman.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Oh... pertanyaan itu mengingatkanku pada gadis mungil itu. Kutatap wajah perempuan yang duduk di sebelahku ini, berusaha tenang agar tak terlihat terlalu heboh akan kemewahan yang terpampang di depanku.

"Ya," jawabku mantap. Sebentar, mataku melirik ke belakang mobil, menatap tempatku biasanya mengemis dan tinggal. Dan saat itu pula aku terbelalak kaget, seorang gadis mungil tengah berdiri di depan kardus rumahku. Gadis kecil berambut pendek yang kini terduduk sambil memegang kantong besar.

Spontan dan cepat, tanganku mencengkeram bahu Nelliel, membuat perempuan itu meringis untuk sesaat. Pandanganku sama sekali tak teralih, menatap nanar pada gadis yang kulihat bahunya sedikit bergetar itu. Tidak... tidak... kau harus menghentikan mobil ini, Nelliel. Hentikan.. hentikan! Hentikan!

"Ada apa?" tanya Nelliel sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman tanganku. Kutelan liur di mulutku, menutup mataku sejenak, lalu kembali duduk tenang. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap gadis itu lagi. Berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Berusaha untuk membuang semua perasaan bersalah dalam hatiku.

"Kau kenapa?" Nelliel mengelus tanganku lembut. Aku mendiaminya dan menundukkan kepalaku lemas. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di sana? Menatap kardus tempatku tinggal dengan sebuah kantong besar yang terlihat seperti hadiah untukku.

Kugigit bibirku kuat, meredam semua perasaan sakit di dadaku. Aku merasa mataku seakan memanas dan tiba-tiba mendingin oleh sebuah cairan asin yang keluar dari dalamnya. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan gadis itu lagi! Aku harus merubah hidupku! Setidaknya, jika aku ingin menemuinya lagi... aku harus menjadi seseorang yang pantas disebut laki-laki. Seseorang berbeda yang bukan lagi minta dikasihani.

"_Terima Kasih_!" lirihku pelan. Mobil ini berbelok, sepenuhnya meninggalkan gang tempatku tinggal. Sepenuhnya melenyapkan jarak pandangku pada gadis itu.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

Sebuah tempat penampungan yang terlihat ramah dan nyaman. Aku telah memasukinya, bertemu dengan beberapa orang ramah yang dulunya adalah gelandangan sepertiku.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan di sini?" tanyaku pada Nellilel. Kami akhirnya memasuki rumah penampungan ini. Sungguh hangat dan ruangan ini begitu kental akan suasana natal. Ah... aku lupa, malam ini malam natal.

"Ada banyak yang bisa kau lakukan di sini. Mulailah dengan hal kecil. Bertemanlah dengan mereka, lalu cari hal yang paling bisa kau lakukan," sahut Nelliel. Gadis itu melepaskan mantelnya, lalu menyampirkannya di tangan kirinya. Ia menatapku.

"Kurasa kita harus memulainya dengan merubah total dirimu." Perempuan ini hebat. Dia menyuruhku mandi, membuatku merasa sangat segar dan menyenangkan. Tubuhku begitu harum, tak lagi tercium bau busuk seperti hari-hariku biasanya.

Di dalam sebuah kamar –yang katanya adalah kamarku– ia menggunting rambut biru panjangku, juga kumis dan jenggot tipis di wajahku. Merapikannya hingga aku sedikit pangling dan ragu. Apakah laki-laki di depan kaca itu adalah aku?

Ia memberikanku sebuah pakaian. Pakaian layak yang benar-benar nyaman. Sebuah pakaian yang orang-orang kalangan atas sebut sebagai _tuxedo_. Ia membantuku memasangkan dasi, katanya malam ini aku akan resmi dijadikan penghuni baru penampungan ini.

Acara peresmiannya berlangsung di ruang makan. Disaat semua penghuni penampungan ini berkumpul untuk memeriahkan acara natal. Bersorak sorai dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Saling berpelukan dan berbagi kado. Berteriak histeris akan indahnya malam ini. Menjerit senang atas hadiah natal yang mereka dapat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa aku benar-benar hidup di dunia ini.

(...)

Setelah malam itu. Hidupku benar-benar tertata rapi. Nelliel rela merogoh dompet hanya untuk memeriksa lengan kiriku dan menjalani beberapa operasi besar yang menyakitkan. Di penampungan itu aku mendapatkan banyak teman. Teman-teman yang sepenuhnya peduli akan keadaanku, teman-teman yang mengakui kehadiranku di samping mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama semua itu berlalu. Mungkin sudah satu atau dua tahun. Di penampungan itu aku belajar banyak hal. Bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan. Bagaimana caranya berterima kasih. Bagaimana caranya membantu. Juga bagaimana caranya mencintai. Percaya atau tidak, sekarang aku dan Nelliel sedang berada dalam hubungan serius.

Oh... apa yang kukerjakan di penampungan? Ada banyak hal yang kulakukan, tapi pada akhirnya aku memfokuskannya pada kegiatan seorang koki. Memasak makanan lezat untuk orang-orang yang kelaparan. Tak jarang aku membuat banyak roti dan membagikannya secara cuma-cuma pada gelandangan yang tak mau tinggal di penampungan. Yah, aku tahu apa yang mereka rasakan, karena dulu aku adalah bagian dari dunia jalanan.

Dadaku masih sering terasa sesak saat mengingat gadis mungil itu. Terkadang aku berpikir, sedang apa dia sekarang? Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kesehatannya? Atau beberapa pertanyaan sepele yang menunjukkan kepedulianku padanya. Aku sadar bahwa gadis itu memiliki tempat istimewa di hatiku. Perasaan yang kutunjukan padanya itu lebih dari perasaan sayang, mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta. Tapi bukan cinta kepada lawan jenis, bukan cinta karena nafsu. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas gadis itu adalah salah satu orang terpenting di hidupku,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkar tubuhku. Aku berbalik, lalu memeluk perempuan _tosca_ yang kini sedang memelukku manja.

"Seseorang," jawabku pelan sambil mengecup keningnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang penting bagiku," jawabku.

"Apakah orang yang dulu membuatmu menangis?" lagi-lagi ia bertanya. Aku terkekeh, lalu mulai menyapu bibirnya untuk beberapa detik.

"Silahkan kau pikirkan sendiri," sahutku jahil dan ia membalasnya dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan.

Benar apa yang Nelliel katakan. Aku sedang memikirkan gadis mungil yang dulu sanggup membuatku menangis. Gadis mungil yang menjadi alasanku berubah. Gadis mungil yang mengubah seluruh pendirianku. Gadis kecil yang berulang kali mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis mungil yang rela menampakkan rasa ibanya padaku.

**.**

**~*_Terima Kasih_*~**

**.**

_Terima kasih_ kuucapkan atas segala perhatianmu. Kurasa semua kelayakan hidup yang kumiliki sekarang masih tak cukup untuk membalas semua perasaan ibamu. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak akan lagi melihat wajah sedihmu saat menatapku. Setidaknya masa depan cerah telah menjemputku.

Walaupun itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan malaikat kecil yang memberikanku secercah cahaya dalam kehidupan gelapku. Malaikat kecil yang rela mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membantu kucing besar sepertiku untuk kembali berdiri.

_Malaikat kecil yang dengan suka rela membantuku memperbaiki roda kehidupanku yang telah lapuk. Agar aku dapat merasakan mulusnya dunia ini._

.

.

**FIN – 21/06/2013**

**.**

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin sequel -_- padahal sebelumnya males banget walopun dah direncanakan *digiles* maaf.. bukan berarti saya gak mau membuatnya kok, Cuma mood ngetik saya waktu itu hilang

Mina-sama... sudah saya perjelas ceritanya di sini. Bagaimana menurut kalian :D silahkan jawab di hati masing-masing. Dan khusus untuk Kak **Choco Hazelnut**, saya tidak tahu apakah kakak akan membaca sequel ini atau tidak, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih akan review kakak... disini ceritanya sudah saya perjelas.. semoga kakak menikmatinya :)

Saya juga berterima kasih untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah review di fic 'Di Pinggir Jalan itu'. karena rata-rata reviewernya adalah yg pake akun, masing2 sudah saya balas lewat PM :D

Thanks for reading

Salam,

Ichiru.


End file.
